Custom:LEGO DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League: Return of Ninjago City
Super Heroes Scooby-Doo Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu |Run time = 44 Minutes |Date = November 6, 2017 |Directors = Ethan Spaulding|Writers = Jim Krieg Jeremy Adams|Starring = Troy Baker Nolan North Josh Keaton James Arnold Taylor Khary Payton Greg Cipes Hynden Walch Tara Strong Diedrich Bader Vincent Tong Kelly Metzger Michael Adamthwaite Kirby Morrow Brent Miller Sam Vincent Cristina Milizia Scott Menville Will Friedle Sarah Hyland Tom Kenny Nyambi Nyambi Phill LaMarr Phill Morris April Winchell John DiMaggio Kevin Michael Richardson Mark Hamill Dee Bradley Baker Cree Summer Jessica DiCicco Frank Welker Matthew Lillard Kate Micucci Grey DeLisle Griffin Brian George Paul Dobson Mark Oliver Doron Bell Cate Blanchett Jennifer Hayward Lee Tockar Heather Doerksen Jillian Michaels Andrew Francis Kathleen Barr Alan Marriott Michael Donovan Brian Dobson Ian James Corlett Michael Dobson Brian Drummond Scott McNiel Jay Baruchel America Ferrera|Music = The Fold Tim Kelly Jay Vincent Michael Krämer|Rating = Not Rated|Price = }}LEGO DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League: Return of Ninjago City is a DC Comics animated film based on the Ninjas’ original home Ninjago City. It was released in 2017. Synopsis After saving the Justice League from Darkseid, the Ninjas are finally getting along with the ways of being a Justice Leaguer. To their surprise, they are reunited with their old friends and their families when Ninjago City has appeared. When there’s trouble in Ninjago City, the Ninjas and the Justice League spring into action! Plot Two years ago, Jay travels to his father's home, where he finds out that his father was Cliff Gordon, who played his favorite TV character, Fritz Donnegan. He reads a book in Cliff's home about how to attract girls, and is greeted by Nadakhan, who attempts to manipulate Jay into being trapped in the Sword of Souls, but fails, and Jay quickly wishes that he wasn't alone with Nadakhan. Suddenly, Nya appears at the door, and tells Jay that she found him by asking his parents. The two then go back to meet up with the Ninja. At Gotham, Batman gives Bluelectro a tour of the Batcave. Along the way, the Lightning Spinjitzu Ninja is introduced to Batman's butler Alfred, also meeting Batgirl, Nightwing and Robin in the cave. Batman then shows him the gadgets and his old bat suits. Bluelectro explains to the Dark Knight about his real father: Cliff Gordon the famous movie actor who plays as his favorite hero when he was a kid. Batman is impressed with the Blue Spinjitzu Ninja's story, and is proud of his bravery against the villains of Gotham City. Batman congratulates Bluelectro with a cape and his own Utility Belt, welcoming him as a new member of the Bat-family and his new sidekick. At Themyscira, as Wonder Woman shows Aquos her home island, it was attacked by Vandal Savage and Giganta who are planning to steal the island's treasure. The two female heroes fought against the villains successfully defeating them as the Amazons cheer, welcoming Aquos to the tribe. In Metropolis, Superman shows Flamenado the sights of Metropolis and the Daily Planet. Before they head back to the Hall of Justice, Superman introduces Flamenado to Supergirl, and the new member of the Justice League Firestorm. As the Fire Spinjitzu Ninja is impressed with's powers like Superman's and Firestorm's hair and powers, he challenges them to a race. On Oa, Green Lantern shows Energon the other green lanterns including John Stewart, Guy Gardner and the new female green lantern Jessica Cruz who was easily swooned by Energon's sweet talking, they give each other phone numbers and Jessica flies somewhere else while blushing extremely hard. Guy, who was jealous of the Green Spinjitzu Ninja's sweet talk in front of Jessica, taunts Energon causing Hal to stop Guy, and introduces Energon to the Guardians of the Universe who made Energon the Green Ninja Lantern of Sector 2814 after the Spinjitzu Ninja unlocked his new Lantern Powers. At the Titans Tower, Cyborg introduces Ice-tanium to the Teen Titans Beast Boy, Starfire and Raven. The Nindroid is disinterested in Starfire, who mistakenly thought the Titanium Ninja is a toy by using the remote to control Ice-tanium, when she accidentally drops the remote, Ice-tanium freezes and uses her as a leg rest while saying "I'm sorry. You were saying something?". At Central City, Flash gives Bouldergeist a tour in his home city, also spotting Fred, Daphne, Velma, Shaggy and Scooby, who ran off after seeing Bouldergeist, along the tour. Then they run into Plastic Man and Aquaman who misunderstand Flash being threatened by the Earth Spinjitzu Ninja. Bouldergeist breaks free from Plastic Man's elastic body and quickly avoids Aquaman's powers trying to not get wet. As Flash stops the two heroes, they apologize to the Black Spinjitzu Ninja who accepts their apologies and leaves with Flash to head back to the Hall of Justice, leaving Daphne to take a bus. Meanwhile at the Hall of Justice, Bluelectro practices asking Aquos to be his Yang on Flamenado. Flamenado tells him to be confident, but Bluelectro says it doesn't sound right. Suddenly, Shaggy and Scooby burst into the blue ninja's room to hide from Bouldergeist, while the fire and lightning ninjas calm them down and told them to keep it a secret, but Aquos quickly came in, accidentally scaring Shaggy and Scooby, told them to go to the meeting room. Cast/Characters *Troy Baker as Batman - Dark Knight, Caped Crusader and a member of the Justice League. *Nolan North as Superman - Man of Steel, protector of Metropolis and a member of the Justice League. **Alfred Pennyworth - Bruce Wayne’s butler. *Grey DeLisle Griffin as Wonder Woman - Amazon warrior of Themyscira and a member of the Justice League. **Lois Lane ***Daphne Blake - Member of Mystery Incorporated. *Josh Keaton as Green Lantern - The green lantern of Sector 2814 and a member of the Justice League. *Khary Payton as Cyborg - Teen Titan and a member of the Justice League. *James Arnold Taylor as Flash - Fastest Man Alive and a member of the Justice League. *Phill LaMarr as Firestorm - User of the Firestorm Matrix and a member of the Justice League. *Dee Bradley Baker as Aquaman - King of Atlantis and a member of the Justice League. *Phill Morris as Vandal Savage *April Winchell as Giganta *Tom Kenny as Plastic Man - Stretchiest Man Alive and a member of the Justice League. **Penguin *John DiMaggio as Lex Luthor, Deathstroke *Kevin Michael Richardson as Captain Cold, Gorilla Grodd, Black Manta *Mark Hamill as Trickster, Sinestro *Cree Summer as Cheetah *Scott Menville as Robin - Batman's sidekick and the leader of the Teen Titans. *Will Friedle as Nightwing - Former Boy Wonder and Batman's sidekick. *Sarah Hyland as Batgirl - Caped Crusader and Batman's sidekick. *Greg Cipes as Beast Boy - Animal shapeshifter and a member of the Teen Titans. *Tara Strong as Raven - Sorceress of Azarath and a member of the Teen Titans. *Hynden Walch as Starfire - Alien princess of Tamaran and a member of the Teen Titans. *Jessica DiCicco as Supergirl *Diedrich Bader as Guy Gardner - A cocky green lantern and a member of the Justice League. *Nyambi Nyambi as John Stewart *Cristina Milizia as Jessica Cruz - A new and first female green lantern and Energon's love interest. *Brian George as Guardian of the Universe *Frank Welker as Fred Jones - Leader of Mystery Incorporated and Monster Trapper. **Scooby-Doo - Best friend of Shaggy and a member of Mystery Incorporated. *Matthew Lillard as Shaggy Rogers - Best friend of Scooby and a member of Mystery Incorporated. *Kate Micucci as Velma Dinkley - Smartest member of Mystery Incorporated. *Vincent Tong as Flamenado - Master of Fire, brother of Aquos, son of Maya and Ray and a member of the Justice League. **Master Ray - Father of Flamenado and Aquos, husband of Maya and the previous master of fire. *Kelly Metzger as Aquos - Master of Water, daughter of Maya and Ray, sister of Flamenado, girlfriend of Bluelectro and a member of the Justice League. *Michael Adamthwaite as Bluelectro - Master of Lightning, son of Jennifer, boyfriend of Aquos, member of the Justice League and Batman's new sidekick. *Kirby Morrow as Bouldergeist - Ghost Ninja, Master of Earth, best friend of Bluelectro and a member of the Justice League. **Paleman/Mr. Pale *Brent Miller as Ice-tanium - Titanium Nindroid, Master of Ice and a member of the Justice League. *Sam Vincent as Energon - Master of Energy, second Master of Spinjitzu, son of Garmadon and Misako, nephew of Wu, new green lantern of Sector 2814 and a member of the Justice League. *Cate Blanchett as Master Jennifer - Mother of Bluelectro and the previous Master of Lightning. *Paul Dobson as Master Wu - Master of Creation, brother of Garmadon and Energon's uncle. **Neuro *Mark Oliver as Master Garmadon - Energon's father, husband of Misako, Master of Destruction and brother of Wu. *Jillian Michaels as Master Maya - Wife of Ray, mother of Flamenado and Aquos and the previous Master of Water. *Brian Dobson as Ronin *Michael Donovan as Ninjago City Police Commissioner *Ian James Corlett as Tox *Alan Marriott as Dareth *Jennifer Hayward as P.I.X.A.L. - Cyrus Borg's creation and Ice-tanium's girlfriend. *Doron Bell as Griffin Turner *Lee Tockar as Cyrus Borg *Andrew Francis as Shade *Kathleen Barr as Misako - Wife of Garmadon and mother of Energon. *Heather Doerksen as Skylor - Master of Amber and Flamenado's love interest. *Michael Drummond as Nuckal, Kruncha *Scott McNiel as Nadakhan *Jay Baruchel as Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III *America Ferrera as Astrid Hofferson Locations * Metropolis ** Hall of Justice * Themyscira * Gotham City ** Bat-cave * Oa ** Planetary Citadel * Jump City ** Titans Tower * Central City * Ninjago City (First Appearance) ** Ninjago City Museum ** Walls of Murals * Archipelago ** Dragon's Edge *** Hiccup's Hut Objects * Batman's Batarang * Green Lantern, Guy, John, Jessica and Energon's Power rings * Bluelectro's Utility Belt and Cape * Scooby Snacks Box * Scooby Snacks * Fred's Ascot * Scooby's Collar * Daphne's Scarf * Velma's Glasses * Utility Belts * Bluelectro's Thunderangs * Wonder Woman's Lasso of Truth * Spears * Wu, Garmadon, Ray, Maya and Jennifer's Staffs * Bluelectro's Book of Memories * Cake * Yin Yang Medallion Vehicles * Javelin * The Mystery Machine * Bat-Mobile * Batwing * Batjet * Batboat * Batbike * Super Sonic Thunder Sky Fighter * Thunder-Mobile * Electro-sub * Invisible jet * Water Quadcopter Notes * This marks the return of Ninjago City. * This is the first Lego movie special to have characters from Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. * It has been revealed how Bluelectro became Batman's sidekick. * It has been revealed that Energon is a Ladies' Man. * Guy called Energon "Eli", which is the name of Sam's voice character Eli Shane from Slugterra. * When Energon's with Jessica, the Romantic Flight cue is used from How to Train Your Dragon. * Jennifer's Spinjitzu tornado is shown for the very first time which is never seen in the TV Series. * The Tornado of Creation makes a appearance for the first time since "Day of The Great Devourer," this time including Energon, Aquos, Wu, Garmadon, Jennifer and the Justice League. * The Justice League's Spinjitzu tornadoes are shown for the very first time and each Ninja share an Element with each Leaguer. ** Batman and Bluelectro share the Lightning Element. ** Wonder Woman and Aquos share the Water Element. ** Superman and Flamenado share the Fire Element. ** Cyborg and Ice-tanium share the Ice Element. ** Flash and Bouldergeist share the Earth Element. ** Green Lanterns Hal, Jessica and Energon share the Energy Element. Continuity * Bluelectro is now Batman's sidekick * Aquos is now a hero of Themyscira alongside Wonder Woman. * Energon is now a Green Ninja Lantern. * Ninjago City has appeared. * The Justice League and the Spinjitzu Ninjas of Ninjago are now heroes of Ninjago City. * Bouldergeist has gotten back to eating cake. * Bluelectro proposed to Aquos. * Flamenado and Skylor are now in a relationship as well as Energon and Jessica. Transcript (Flashbacks from "Misfortune Rising" plays.) (Ninjago; Daytime) (Jay goes to the address and unlocks the gates.) Jason Jay Gordon: 'Whoa! Is this where my birth father lived? Whoa! Wow. '''Fritz Donnegan Animatronic: '''Fear isn't a word where I come from. '''Jason Jay Gordon: '''Would you look at that? Heh. My father was a fan of Fritz Donnegan too. Heh. Cool. Wow. He had so many trophies. (He finds a hidden make-up room.) My father wasn't just a fan of Fritz Donnegan. He ''was Fritz Donnegan! (He finds a book.) "Cliff Gordon's Handbook to Wooing Women?" That must be his real name. Cliff Gordon. That means my real name is Jay Gordon! Ha! "Chapter One: Women love mystery. When talking to them, less is more—(Nadakhan appears.) Aah! 'Nadakhan: '''Are you ready for your second wish? Hmm? '''Jason Jay Gordon: '(He tries to attack him with a prop raygun.) Huh? 'Nadakhan: '''Adorable. '''Jason Jay Gordon: ' What did you do? Did you change the past? 'Nadakhan: '''Hmm. I wish. I merely revealed a truth about your life that you were unaware of. '''Jason Jay Gordon: ' Then I don't wanna make another wish. 'Nadakhan: '''Everyone wants a second wish. A second chance to make things right. '''Jason Jay Gordon: ' No. 'Nadakhan: '''Don't resist me. Tell me what you want. More power? More prestige? Maybe a raygun that works? '''Jason Jay Gordon: '''No. I don't want anything. I just wish I wasn't alone with you. (He hears the doorbell ringing.) Dang it. Ah, I did it again. 'Nya Smith: '(Simultaneously) Hello? Jay? Are you here? '''Nadakhan: '(Simultaneously) Don't forget you have a third wish. (Nadakhan disappears.) 'Jason Jay Gordon: '''Ah! Phew. '''Nya Smith: '''Hello? '''Jason Jay Gordon: '''Nya, you're here. How did you get here? '''Nya Smith: '''After you split, I got worried. I called your dad who said you'd be here. Speaking of which, why are you here? '''Jason Jay Gordon: '''Uh...uh...(in his head) "Women love mystery. When talking to them, less is more." '''Fritz Donnegan Animatronic: '''Fear isn't a word where I come from. '''Nya Smith: '''Fritz Donnegan? Is this your stuff? '''Jason Jay Gordon: ' If you have a secret hideout, why can't I? 'Nya Smith: '''Wow. I...I never would have guessed. Come on. The team needs us. Don't worry, this place will be our little secret. (She leaves.) '''Fritz Donnegan Animatronic: '''Fear isn't a word where I come from. '''Jason Jay Gordon: '''Thanks, Dad. I owe you one. ''(Two years later) (Bat-Cave) (Batman gives Bluelectro a tour of the Bat-Cave) 'Bluelectro: '(whistle) You sure have a cool base, Batman. 'Batman: '''Thank you. I was going to say the Bat-Cave until your emotional state is introduced to me. The Bat-Cave is where the Bat-Mobile, Bat-Boat, Bat-Jet, Bat-Sub, Bat-Bike, Bat-Copter and the Bat-Wing are parked. '''Bluelectro: '''What about one for my Super Sonic Thunder Sky Fighter? '''Batman: '''I already did that. I even built your very own Thunder-Mobile and the Electro-sub. ''(Batman shows Bluelectro the Thunder-Mobile and the Electro-sub) 'Bluelectro: '''My very own land and water vehicles?! Nice! (pulls out a picture of him and his mother) Mom, I hope you'll see me again. '''Batman: '''Something wrong? '''Bluelectro: '''Huh? No. It's just a picture of me and my mother Jennifer Gordon. She's the previous master of lightning and the wife of my late father Cliff Gordon. He is a movie actor who played Fritz Donnegan. She's not dead, but I still miss her. '''Batman: '''Well, you're the only one with a surviving parent? Just like Hiccup and Stoick. '''Bluelectro: '''Who? '''Batman: '''Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III is the son of the chief of Berk Stoick the Vast. '''Bluelectro: '''You're supposed to be giving me a tour of the Bat-Cave, not talk about that Hiccup guy Aquos mentioned before Darkseid kidnapped you. ''(Batman looks at Hiccup's Justice Crystal and feels saddened) 'Bluelectro: '(sighs) You gotta let it go. You're the Dark Knight. You need to stuff your emotions deep down inside. Feel nothing. Only plot, plan and react to a world full of cowardly, superstitious criminals. You said that to me when I first joined the League, right? (Bluelectro noticed a picture of a woman with red hair, a bat mask and a red cape.) 'Bluelectro: '''Who's that? '''Batman: '''That would be my cousin Kate Kane aka the Batwoman. '''Bluelectro: '''Batwoman? '''Batman: '''Correct. Another crime fighter in Gotham City. ''(Alfred arrives) 'Alfred Pennyworth: '''Batman, it is nice to have a visitor, but I don't appreciate how you're revealing--- '''Batman: '''Alfred, he's not a visitor. (turns to Bluelectro) Bluelectro, this is my butler Alfred Pennyworth. (turns to Alfred again) Alfred, this is Bluelectro. He's a new member of the Justice League and a Spinjitzu Ninja of Ninjago. '''Alfred Pennyworth: '''My apologies, sir. '''Bluelectro: '''It's okay. It's good to see you. ''(Batgirl, Nightwing and Robin arrive) 'Batgirl: '''Hey, Bluelectro! '''Bluelectro: '''Nightwing, Batgirl and Robin. It's been a while. 'Robin: 'Nice for us to "drop" in. (chuckles) 'Nightwing: 'Batman, why are you showing Lightning--- I mean, "Bluelectro" the Bat-Cave? '''Batman: '''Bluelectro and the Spinjitzu Ninjas saved me and the Justice League from Darkseid and they went from rookies to full members of the Justice League. '''Batgirl: '''Okay, we could show him the Hall of Justice and--- '''Bluelectro: '''The League already did that. (turns to Nightwing) And it took you long enough to get my name right, Nightwing. '''Nightwing: '''Surely, before I became Batman's sidekick, I was--- '''Batman: '''A circus trapeze aerialist. '''Bluelectro: '''Wait, Nightwing was raised in a circus? What happened to it? '''Nightwing: '(sighs) I don't want to talk about it. (Batman taps Bluelectro's shoulder and they went to talk in private) 'Bluelectro: '''What's wrong with Nightwing? '''Batman: '''You and I are not the only ones with something in common. (flashback plays) Before he became a crime fighter, he used to be part of a circus family called the "Flying Graysons". One night, as a child, his parents were murdered during the act. So I adopt and recruited him to become my crime-fighting sidekick Robin. (flashback ends) He's the first Robin, while Damian is the fifth Robin. '''Bluelectro: '''Oh. So that's why he doesn't want to talk about. What about Batgirl? Is her family murdered? '''Batman: '''No, she's the only one whose family is still alive. (flashback plays) Before she became a crime fighter, she was known as Barbara Gordon, the daughter of Commissioner Gordon. She wanted to join the Gotham City Police Department and follow in her father's footsteps, but he wouldn't allow it. One night, at a Masquerade Ball, she wore a homemade "female Batman" costume as a jive against her father and ended up stopping a planned kidnapping on me, a billionaire named Bruce Wayne, by Killer Moth. Realizing that this was how she could fight crime, Barbara decided to keep the Batgirl moniker. Though I didn't approve of her at first, I eventually came to accept her due to urges from Alfred and revealed my identity to her. She worked with me and Robin, the Dynamic Duo, until Robin grew up and set out to fight crime on his own in Gotham as Nightwing, when she became my primary partner, (flashback ends) until a new Robin was recruited. '''Bluelectro: '''Whoa, that was cool. ''(Batman brings Bluelectro to the gadget room where the gadgets, equipment and weapons are) 'Bluelectro: '''Are those your gadgets? '''Batman: '''Yes. There's also equipment and weapons that I use in crime-fighting. I have something to say to you. '''Bluelectro: '''What is it? '''Batman: '''Ever since you joined the League, Bluelectro, you fought against criminals with ease and no fear after discovering your immunity to Scarecrow's Fear Gas. You plotted, planned and reacted to a world of cowardly, superstitious criminals. I'm very proud of your willpower. With bravery, justice and honour for fighting crime and injustice in Gotham City, (puts cape and Utility belt on Bluelectro) I've decided to make you my official sidekick from Ninjago. '''Bluelectro: '''Wow. Thank you, Master Batman. I don't have anything to give to you. '''Batman: '''You give us strength, Bluelectro. That is gifted enough. You have much to learn about being a caped crusader. Welcome to the Bat-Family. '''Bluelectro: '''I will learn lot from you, Partner. ''(Themyscira; Daytime) (Wonder Woman is showing Aquos a tour around Themyscira) 'Aquos: '''Geez! How many women are there?! (looks at her hands and counts) One, two, three, four, five, six--- 'Wonder Woman: 'Over thousands, Aquos. And we don't have fingers. '''Aquos: '(looks at her hands) Oh, right. Boy, I feel stupid right now. Are there sixty Amazons? 'Wonder Woman: '''Seven Amazons. Their names are Hippolyta, Antiope, Mala, Philippus, Artemis, Hessia and I, Diana Princess. That's representatives. There are some Amazons that have gone rogue. Four of them. Don't ask. '''Aquos: '''Oh, come on! (grabs an apple and bites it) I thought you said Amazons know that the wellbeing of others always what matters most? '''Wonder Woman: '''Of course I did, Nya. '''Aquos: '''Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! You can't call me by my secret identity while in costume! '''Wonder Woman: '''Think nothing of it. We Justice Leaguers share secret identities with each other. '''Aquos: '''Really? I thought everyone knows the league's secrets? ''(An alarm sounds and the Amazons Guardians prepare for battle while the residents hide) 'Amazon: '''We must prevent Giganta and Vandal Savage from reaching the treasure! At all costs! '''Wonder Woman: '''Great Hera! '''Aquos: '''Who's Vandal Savage? '''Wonder Woman: '''The never-aging nemesis of the Justice League. We have to stop him and Giganta from finding the secret treasure! ''(Wonder Woman and Aquos sets off. Giganta and Vandal Savage are destroying the forest while searching for the treasure) 'Vandal Savage: '''Me thinks treasure around somewhere! 'Giganta: 'Well, don't talk like a Neanderthal, Savage! Keep searching! ''(Vandal Savage and Giganta got hit by Aquos' Water Elemental Powers) 'Aquos: '''So, let me guess? You're Vandal Savage? '''Vandal Savage: '''I do not know how you know my name. But why are you dressed like a samurai? '''Aquos: '''It's a ninja gi. Wonder Woman and I will stop you and Giganta doing your little treasure hunt, pal! '''Vandal Savage: '''You am asked for this. '''Aquos: '''Don't think, be quick. ALALALALALALALALALALAYAAA!!!!! ''(Aquos uses Spinjitzu and starts beating up Vandal Savage while Wonder Woman fights Giganta) 'Giganta: '''You're gonna pay for beating me, Wonderless Woman! '''Wonder Woman: '''Aquos, we have to get them off of Themyscira, quickly! '''Aquos: '''Then I'll make the ocean throw those two off the island quickly. ''(Aquos uses her Hydrokinesis and grabs both the villains, throwing them off the island and the Amazons cheer for Wonder Woman and Aquos) 'Amazon #1: '''You have saved our treasure from those two villains, Wonder Woman! '''Wonder Woman: '''It was Aquos, who used her Hydrokinesis to get rid of them. She is a Water Ninja. '''Amazon #2: '''Aquos, you have saved our home's treasure from Vandal Savage and Giganta. You are now an honorary Amazon. ''(The Amazons cheer for Aquos and Wonder Woman) 'Aquos: '''Thank Hera! (turns to Wonder Woman) I always wanted to say that. ''(Metropolis; daytime) 'Superman: '''This must be your first time in Metropolis, isn't it? 'Flamenado: 'Actually, my friends and I woke up in Metropolis before joining you guys. '''Superman: '''Really? (Chuckles) I believe you. ''(Flamenado spots the Daily Planet) 'Flamenado: '''What's a planet doing on a building? '''Superman: '''Oh, that's the Daily Planet. That's where Lois, Jimmy and Clark worked as news reporters. Jimmy's a cameraman. Anyway, you should meet the new member of the Justice League called "Firestorm". '''Flamenado: '''Firestorm? '''Superman: '''Of course. The hero with the ability to transform matter. There's also Supergirl. An auxiliary leaguer. She has the same powers as me. ''(Superman sends a signal on his phone) 'Flamenado: '''When will they get here? '''Superman: '''Three, two, one. ''(Supergirl and Firestorm arrive quickly) 'Firestorm: '''Hey, Sups! So, this's the Fire Ninja, huh? '''Superman: '''Indeed. Flamenado, meet Firestorm and Supergirl! '''Flamenado: '''Woah! Dude, your head's on fire! '''Firestorm: '''Don't worry, pal. It's just my natural hair design. 'Supergirl: 'Oh, I always wanted to fight evil--- '''Superman: '''Supergirl, when there's evil causing trouble, we'll fight against them. '''Flamenado: '''Anyone want to race back to the Hall of Justice? '''Supergirl: '''Okay! Last one there is a rotten egg! ''(Supergirl, Flamenado, Firestorm and Superman set off to race) (Oa) (Green Lantern and Energon arrived on Oa) 'Green Lantern: '''Welcome to Oa! Home of the Green Lantern Corps. 'Energon: 'Whoa! This is incredible! Just like my old home. '''Green Lantern: '''What is it, E? '''Energon: '''Haven't you heard of a city called Ninjago City? '''Green Lantern: '''Ninjago City? '''Energon: '''Yeah. It feels like being back home. '''Green Lantern: '''Yeah, at Metropolis, those criminals are like snakes creeping up on innocent citizens. '''Energon: '''Snakes, huh? Did I ever told you about that one time I abandoned the Serpentine? '''Green Lantern: '''Yeah? '''Energon: '''That was when the Anacondrai snake Pythor betrayed me and used me to free the Fangpyre after I released the Hypnobrai, my friends have to solve a riddle that says "What is the best way to defeat an enemy?". After the Ninjas recruit me on their team, the answer was "To make the enemy your friend.". '''Green Lantern: '''Ah. Don't feel bad, kid. You have some new friends when you first joined our team. ''(Green Lantern spots John and Guy) 'Green Lantern: '''Hey, John! Guy! ''(John waves at Hal but Guy glares at Energon) 'John Stewart: '''Hey, Hal! Who's the newbie? '''Green Lantern: '''Energon, these are the green lanterns John Stewart and Guy Gardner. John, Guy, this is Energon. A new member of the Justice League and a Spinjitzu Ninja. Say, Energon. What's your real name? '''Energon: '''Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon, but you can call me Lloyd. '''John Stewart: '''Good to see ya, Lloyd! Any friend of Hal is a friend of the Green Lantern Corps. '''Energon: '''Thanks, John. It's so weird that everyone on this planet is wearing green and holding those rings. '''Green Lantern: '''You mean the lantern rings? They're the lantern's weapons. How 'bout you get one? '''Energon: '''That'd be cool to--- (gets punched by Guy) Ow! What was that for?! 'Guy Gardner: 'Hal, d'you let this pipsqueak join the Justice League!? (Laughs hysterically) He can't even save his own time! '''Green Lantern: '''Guy, that's the new member of the Justice League named Energon! If you make fun of him, then he's going to use Spinjitzu on you! Right, Energon? Energon? ''(Hal, John and Guy look at Energon who is attractively staring at the female green lantern. The female green lantern looks at Energon and lightly blushes.) 'Guy Gardner: '''Hey, kid! Hello? Floyd? Wakey-wakey! Hey! I'm asking you! '''John Stewart: '''Hey, Energon. What's the matter? '''Green Lantern: '''Oh, boy. I think Energon's has eyes on Jessica. '''Energon: '(looks at Hal.) Jessica? That name sure is... beautiful. 'Green Lantern: '''That's Jessica Cruz. The female green lantern. How 'bout you chat with her? ''(Energon whistles and Jessica looks at him. Jessica covers her eyes.) 'Energon: '''No need to be shy, Jessie. (Walks over to Jessica.) Name's Lloyd. But you can call me Energon. Don't worry about it. (Jessica uncovers her eyes.) I'm the master of energy and spinjitzu. 'Jessica Cruz: 'Spinjitzu? That's sounds like a good thing. '''Energon: '''It's a martial art from Ninjago. That's where I'm from. '''Jessica Cruz: '(Blushing) Well, you have a very good home. I have stage fright when I'm fighting crime while being on camera or being watched by everyone. 'Energon: '(Puts his arm around Jessica.) You know what, Cruzy? I've once fought against the Red, Orange and Yellow Lanterns when I first joined the League. 'Jessica Cruz: '''You were outnumbered! You could've gotten yourself hurt, Energon! '''Energon: '''Nah, they weren't a problem for me. I feel fine while I was facing them. '''Jessica Cruz: '''How did you beat them? '''Energon: '''Simple, flurry of energy punches, energy elemental powers and of course green spinjitzu. Green happens to be my favorite color, including yours. Ever noticed that the color green suits a lovely female Green Lantern like you who happens to be very beautiful? I did. ''(Guy looks shocked while Hal and John are surprised.) 'Jessica Cruz: '''Really? (Giggles and blushes hard) Thanks, Energon. You're gonna have my phone number, right? '''Energon: '''Sure thing, Jess. I'll give ya my phone number. (Gives his phone number to Jessica.) We'll hangout together later. See ya, babe. ''(Energon leaves with Hal, John and Guy. Jessica flies off blushing.) 'Jessica Cruz: '''Energon. Such a sweet name. '''Guy Gardner: '''Did he- You just- That kid- HE'S GOT A GIRL'S PHONE NUMBER?!?!?! '''John Stewart: '''Whoa! Quite the Ladies' Man, huh, Energon? '''Energon: '(Looks at Jessica's phone number.) I think I have gotten myself a girlfriend. 'Guy Gardner: '''Hey, Eli! You think you're better at getting girls than me?! How about I give you a knuckle sandwich! ''(Guy constructs a chicken instead.) 'Energon: '''That was "fowl". (Laughs) '''Guy Gardner: '(Growls) I thought it's gone back to normal! (Constructs a boxing glove.) Ha! There we go. Now, where were we? (Hal stops Guy from threatening Energon.) 'Green Lantern: '''Guy Gardner!! You're not allowed to taunt new members of the Justice League! And you're not allowed to insult them! Is that clear!? '''Guy Gardner: '''I- (sighs) Sorry. ''(Guy sadly leaves.) 'Energon: '''Is he always like this? '''John Stewart: '''Nah, he's just cocky. He's even more annoying than Hal's BFF Flash. (Looks at Hal) No offence. '''Green Lantern: '''Well, Energon, if you want to get your own lantern ring, then you're going to prove the Guardians of the Universe as a green lantern. '''Energon: '(gulps) Okay. (Planetary Citadel) 'Ganthet: '''So, this is the new member of the Justice League? '''Green Lantern: '''Yes, Ganthet. His name is Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon, or Energon is what his friends call him. He's the master of both spinjitzu and the energy element. He fought against the red, orange and yellow lanterns with ease. He is the green ninja of Ninjago. '''Energon: '''He's right. And... It felt like I have the willpower to fight against the three evil lanterns. '''Ganthet: '''Hmm... Very well then. (Reveals lantern ring.) Take this ring. It was supposed to be used by one of the former lanterns but they lost their willpower to Sinestro. Grab it and concentrate. ''(Energon grabs the ring and concentrates on the ring as it glows.) 'Energon: '''In brightest day, in blackest night, no evil shall escape my sight. Let those who worship evil's might, beware my power... Green Lantern's Light! ''(Energon's Lantern Ring activates and forms a construct of the green lantern corps symbol.) 'Ganthet: '''Well done. You have passed the test Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon. You are now a Green Lantern of Sector 2814. '''Green Lantern: '''Welcome aboard, Energon. ''(Energon smiles with pride and looks at his Lantern Ring.) 'Energon v.o: '''Mother, Father, Master Wu, I hope you'll be proud that I'm a green lantern now. ''(Jump City; Titans Tower) (Ice-tanium and Cyborg enter the elevator) 'Cyborg: '''I can't believe I'm showing you a tour of the Titans Tower! 'Ice-tanium: 'Is this you're first time here at the tower? '''Cyborg: '''Nah, I'm a Teen Titan. My friends are going to be excited to see you. Except for Raven that is. '''Ice-tanium: '''Is that some kind of bird? '''Cyborg: '''Nah, she's the sorceress and Trigon's daughter. Starfire's an alien from Tamaran. Beast Boy is the green skin dude that can turn into any animal! He's my BFF. '''Ice-tanium: '''My sensors indicate that BFF stands for "Best Friends Forever". '''Cyborg: '''The hangout is still a little messy. Well, here we are. ''(Ice-tanium and Cyborg enter the Titans' hangout area. Beast Boy, Starfire and Raven look at Ice-tanium and Cyborg.) 'Cyborg: '''Hey, guys! Meet Ice-tanium, our new pal of the Justice League! 'Beast Boy: 'Sup, Chiller! '''Ice-tanium: '"Chiller"? 'Cyborg: '''Don't mind Beast Boy. He's the kid who always nicknames new Leaguers. 'Raven: 'So, you're Ice-tanium, huh? Good to see you. I'm Raven. '''Cyborg: '''Rae, I already told him your names. '''Ice-tanium: '''I'm glad you have some good friends, Cyborg. But... I don't know what I have to say about... (gestures to Starfire) Her. 'Starfire: 'This is so wonderful! Are you the titanium of ice from the city of the going of the ninjas? '''Ice-tanium: '''Uhh... It's pronounced Ninjago City and Ice-tanium, Princess Koriand'r Starfire of Tamaran. '''Beast Boy: '''Really? You still have the guts, man! '''Ice-tanium: '''I don't have guts, Beast Boy. I'm a Nindroid. '''Beast Boy: '''No guts?! (Screams) ZOMBIE!! '''Cyborg: '(slaps Beast Boy) Beast Boy, calm down! He's a, uh... What are you again? 'Ice-tanium: '''Nindroid. '''Cyborg: '''Thanks. (turns to Beast Boy) He's a Nindroid. '''Beast Boy: '''Really? Phew! Anyways, check me out! (Turns into a chicken and clucks in mockery. Turns back) See what I did there? Pretty cool, huh? '''Ice-tanium: '''Cool. Yeah. (to Raven) Do you play Chess? '''Raven: '''Yeah. I play Chess with the other Titans. '''Ice-tanium: '''Back in Ninjago, I'm known as the "Chess Master Extraordinaire". '''Beast Boy: '''Hey, Star found the remote! '''Ice-tanium: '''That is very-- Wait, what?! ''(Ice-tanium horrifyingly looks at the remote in Starfire's hand.) 'Ice-tanium: '''Starfire, don't you- '''Starfire: '''I always wanted to use the playing of the toy! (Controls Ice-tanium with the remote.) '''Ice-tanium: '(forced to move about) What are you doing?! (moves some books onto shelves, Starfire makes him clean the closet) Stop it! (forced to clean the dishes) You're a monster! (forced to clear the dust off) (Beast Boy sneezes, making Starfire drop the remote, the batteries falling out. As Starfire tries to grab the batteries, the freed and angered Ice-tanium stares at her) 'Raven: '''Well, it looks like the remote was controlling Ice-tanium. '''Cyborg: '''Good thing, the hangout's cleaned. '''Beast Boy: '''Yeah! It's all sparkly! '''Starfire: '''I apologize for the remote incident. We are still the friends, right? ''(Ice-tanium soon uses his Ice power on Starfire. Several minutes later, Starfire is encased in a block of ice, holding the remote as Ice-tanium is using it as a foot rest while sitting down and watching TV before taking the remote, sighing) 'Starfire: '(muffling) 'Ice-tanium: '(sarcastically) I'm sorry. You were saying something? (Central City) (Flash and Bouldergeist arrive in Central City) 'Flash: '''Bouldergeist, welcome to Central City! 'Bouldergeist: 'Sure is a big place. Is Central City named after Central Park in New York City? '''Flash: '''I don't know. It's just a name. (spots Mystery Incorporated) Hey, it's the Scooby Gang! (whistles) ''(The Gang looks at Flash and Bouldergeist) 'Norville Shaggy Rogers/Scooby-Doo: '''GHOST!!! 'Velma Daisy Dinkley: 'JINKIES!! 'Frederick Herman Jones: 'Let's get out of here! ''(Fred, Velma, Shaggy and Scooby ran off except for Daphne) 'Daphne Ann Blake: '''Guys! Come back! (sighs) This happens every time. '''Bouldergeist: '''Something okay? '''Daphne Ann Blake: '''Uh... No. My friends are always spooked off when they saw someone who was a ghost. But you sure are not that scary as the other ones. '''Flash: '''Bouldergeist, meet Daphne, the member of Mystery Incorporated. Daphne, meet Bouldergeist, the Spinjitzu Ninja of Ninjago and a member of the Justice League. ''(Bouldergeist high fives Daphne) 'Daphne Ann Blake: '''Jeepers, you're a member of the Justice League? '''Bouldergeist: '''Yeah I am. ''(Bouldergeist is then suddenly attacked by Plastic Man.) 'Plastic Man: '''Don't worry, Flash! I got him now! '''Flash: '''Plas, I wasn't— ''(Aquaman arrives pushing Flash out of the way.) 'Aquaman: '''Have no fear, my scarlet speedster! I'll defeat this perilous poltergeist underwater! '''Bouldergeist: '''Did he just said... "WATER"?!?!?! I CAN'T GET WET!!!!!! ''(Bouldergeist struggles to break free. Flash pulls Plastic Man off of Bouldergeist and uses him as a lasso) 'Flash: '''That's it, Aquaman! You asked for it! You know what you're getting? '''Aquaman: '''A thanks for saving your life? '''Flash: '''A yo-yo shaped stretcher pummeling a king of Atlantis! '''Aquaman: '''I don't know how you're... Uh-oh. ''(Flash lassoes Aquaman with Plastic Man and pummels him.) 'Aquaman: '''OW! Not in the face, not in the face! '''Plastic Man: '''The Flash has gone berserk! Help!! ''(Bouldergeist and Daphne watch as Aquaman gets beaten up badly.) 'Daphne Ann Blake: '''Wait, why did you say, "I can't get wet", Bouldergeist? '''Bouldergeist: '''Since I'm a ghost, water is my weakness. If a ghost from Ninjago touches water, they'll evaporate. '''Daphne Ann Blake: '''Is that true? '''Bouldergeist: '''Yeah. ''(Flash stops pummeling Aquaman and Plastic Man.) 'Flash: '''Plastic Man, Aquaman, I'm not being threatened by Bouldergeist!! He is a member of the Justice League and you attacked him for no reason?! '''Plastic Man: '''We thought--- '''Flash: '''Apologize. Right. Now! '''Plastic Man: '''Sorry for a mistake. '''Aquaman: '''Hope you'll forgive us right? '''Bouldergeist: '''Yes, and one thing I should do to you two. Ninja, GOO!! ''(Bouldergeist uses Spinjitzu and sends Aquaman and Plastic Man flying.) 'Daphne Ann Blake: '''Jeepers. What was that? '''Bouldergeist: '''Spinjitzu. It's a martial art from Ninjago. '''Flash: '''Now that I gave you a tour, how 'bout we head back to the Hall of Justice? '''Bouldergeist: '''You bet! ''(Bouldergeist holds onto the tow rope attached to Flash who zooms off.) 'Daphne Ann Blake: '''Wait! How am I going to get there!? (sighs) Might as well take the bus. ''(Daphne waits at the bus stop and the bus stops.) 'Bus Driver: '''Two tokens. '''Daphne Ann Blake: '(holds out two tokens) Take me to Metropolis, please. (Hall of Justice) (Bluelectro is practicing his Yin-Yang Promise to Aquos on Flamenado.) 'Bluelectro: '''Aquos. I-I wanted to ask you this for... a long time. Um, will you... be my Yang? (Holds up Yin and Yang token.) '''Flamenado: '''No, no, no. You can't ask like that. '''Bluelectro: '''I may be the fearless member of the Justice League, but I'm just a little nervous. And why not? '''Flamenado: '''You have to ask with confidence. Like this. (Switches Bluelectro to his position.) Hey, Nya, how's it going? (Grabs Bluelectro's hand.) I've been thinking. You and me. We make a pretty good pair. So what do you say we make it official? (Slides around Bluelectro, grabs Yin and Yang token, and spins into a proposal stance.) Will you be my Yang? (Holds out Yin and Yang token.) '''Bluelectro: '(Takes token.) Uhhh... Yes? 'Flamenado: '''See? '''Bluelectro: '''Wait. No, I can't ask like that. It doesn't feel right, it feels too—I don't know, cocky. And we can't use our secret identities while in costume (Pulls out rulebook.) as stated in the Justice League Rulebook page one. '''Flamenado: '''How are you acting like Batman? '''Bluelectro: '''He gave me a cape and my very own Utility Belt. ''(Shaggy runs into Bluelectro's bedroom with Scooby) 'Norville Shaggy Rogers: '''HIDE UNDER THE BED, SCOOB!! (Hides under the bed with Scooby) '''Bluelectro/Flamenado: '''Shaggy? Scooby? '''Norville Shaggy Rogers: '''Like, don't hurt us!! We're begging you!!! '''Scooby-Doo: '''I don't want to get hurt!! '''Bluelectro: '''Guys, it's only us. Flamenado and Bluelectro. ''(Shaggy then realized Bluelectro from before. Shaggy and Scooby get out from under the bed.) 'Norville Shaggy Rogers: '''Hey, you're that blue pirate that saved us in Gotham! '''Bluelectro: '''Uh... I'm a Spinjitzu Ninja. And my name is Bluelectro. '''Norville Shaggy Rogers: '''Like, why are you two acting weird? '''Flamenado: '''We're not. Bluelectro's trying to find the right way to ask Aquos to be his Yang. (Bluelectro glares at him) Oh. Sorry. '''Bluelectro: '(Puts token in his pocket) It's supposed to be a secret, so don't tell anyone. 'Norville Shaggy Rogers: '''Don't worry. We won't tell anyone! '''Scooby-Doo: '''Yeah! We won't tell anyone. ''(Aquos bursts open the door.) 'Aquos: '''Tell anyone what? '''Norville Shaggy Rogers: '''ZOINKS!!! ''(Shaggy and Scooby get scared and quickly jumped in Flamenado and Bluelectro's arms.) 'Norville Shaggy Rogers: '''Dude! Come on! '''Flamenado: '''Aquos! What's on your wrists? '''Aquos: '''Hmm? (Looks at her bracelets.) Those are my bracelets I got as an Amazon after--- '''Bluelectro: '''Saving Themyscira from Giganta and Vandal Savage. Yes, I know. '''Aquos: '''What are Shaggy and Scooby doing here? '''Scooby-Doo: '''We're hiding from the ghost! '''Bluelectro: '''Ghost? You mean Bouldergeist? '''Norville Shaggy Rogers: '''Like, yeah! That's the ghost we saw in Metropolis and Central City! He's gonna possess Daphne! (Cries) '''Flamenado: '(slaps Shaggy) Snap out of it, Shaggy! Bouldergeist isn't threatening anyone. (Pulls out phone and looks at text.) Huh. He texted me that he became friends with Daphne. (Bouldergeist phases through the bedroom wall.) 'Bouldergeist: '''Hey, guys! '''Norville Shaggy Rogers/Scooby-Doo: '''GHOST!!!!! ''(Bluelectro and Flamenado grab Shaggy and Scooby before they run off.) 'Bluelectro: '''Calm down, you two. It's just Bouldergeist. He's a member of the Justice League. ''(Daphne, Velma and Fred arrive in Bluelectro's room.) 'Daphne Ann Blake: '''There you are. I have to take a bus to Metropolis. '''Scooby-Doo: '''Daphne! You're okay! ''(Scooby runs into Daphne and starts licking her.) 'Daphne Ann Blake: '''Guys, I'm fine. '''Frederick Herman Jones: '''We heard from Daphne that Bouldergeist isn't a threat after all. '''Bouldergeist: '''Uh... You tried to pull my head off when I first saw you. '''Frederick Herman Jones: '''Oh. Right. Sorry. '''Bouldergeist: '''It's all right. Any friend of Daphne's is a friend of mine. (Turns to Shaggy and Scooby.) And you two as well. '''Norville Shaggy Rogers: '(Sighs) Man, oh, man. I guess we don't have a choice, Scoob. I can't believe we're friends with a gho--- err... I mean "Bouldergeist". 'Bluelectro: '''So, Aquos, why are you still in my room? '''Aquos: '''We have to get to the meeting room. There's something on the computer! ''(Bluelectro, Flamenado and Bouldergeist follow Aquos. Mystery Inc. went with them. They arrived in the meeting room.) 'Energon: '''Guys! There you are! '''Flamenado: '''Energon! (Looks at Energon's ring.) Is that...? '''Energon: '''Yep. It's my Lantern Ring. I'm a green lantern now. '''Bluelectro: '''So, Ice-tanium. How was your visit at the Titans Tower? '''Ice-tanium: '''My calculations indicate that my visit was really exhausting. '''Aquos: '''Really? I thought you'd be excited? '''Ice-tanium: '''Not after Starfire controlled me with a remote control. '''Cyborg: '''Ice-tanium, Starfire doesn't know that. She's still frozen in an ice block. (Looks at Bluelectro's cape and Utility Belt in shock.) Is that- How are you- YOU'RE BATMAN'S SIDEKICK?!?!?!?! (Faints.) '''Bluelectro: '(Sighs) Teenagers. (Zaps Cyborg.) 'Cyborg: '''I can't believe--- '''Batman: '''Bluelectro is my sidekick. Yes, I know. '''Energon: '''I even got Jessica's phone number. I'm a Ladies' Man on Oa. '''Velma Daisy Dinkley: '(looks at Ice-tanium.) Jinkies! You have a robot? 'Ice-tanium: '''It's very psychological that I'm a Nindroid. '''Velma Daisy Dinkley: '''Clearly, the name "Nindroid" is a collaboration between Android and Ninja. '''Ice-tanium: '''It's scientific that your weakness is losing your glasses when you trip or bump into a wall. ''(Wonder Woman, Flash, Superman and Green Lantern arrive.) 'Superman: '''Well, it looks like you already made Mystery Incorporated your friends, huh? And good job at being pals with Shaggy and Scooby, Bouldergeist. '''Bouldergeist: '(to Shaggy and Scooby.) What'd I tell ya? There's nothing to be scared of a Ghost Earth Spinjitzu Ninja. 'Norville Shaggy Rogers: '''Like, dude. Scoob and I got away when we first saw you. '''Bluelectro: '''Aquos, what's on the computer? '''Aquos: '''Take a look at this! ''(Aquos uses the computer.) 'Lois Lane: '''Three hours ago, another city called "Ninjago City" has appeared (The Ninjas looked at the computer, surprised and excited.) between Gotham City and Metropolis! It appears that this new city might be the home of the Spinjitzu Ninjas of Ninjago! For the Daily Planet News this is Lois Lane signing off. ''(The computer turns off.) 'Flamenado/Bluelectro/Ice-tanium/Bouldergeist/Energon: '''NINJAGO CITY IS BETWEEN GOTHAM CITY AND METROPOLIS?!?! '''Aquos: '''YES!! I can't believe Ninjago City is here!!! Our old friends and families are going to be excited to see us again! '''Flash: '''What's "Ninjago City"? '''Energon: '''It's our old home. How about we give you and Mystery Inc. a tour? '''Cyborg: '''Booyah!!! Count me in!! '''Superman: '''All right, Ninjas. '''Wonder Woman: '''Absolutely. '''Batman: '''Well, I suppose. That means "yes". Anywhere Bluelectro goes, I go. '''Flash: '''Yep! ''(Energon spots Jessica and walks up to her.) 'Energon: '''Hey, Jessica. Want to go to Ninjago City? I know you have stage fright but I'll keep you safe. Okay? '''Jessica Cruz: '(Nods) Okay. 'Frederick Herman Jones: '''Sure thing! '''Daphne Ann Blake: '''O. M. G! That sounds like the best thing ever! '''Velma Daisy Dinkley: '''Jinkies! That'll be great! '''Norville Shaggy Rogers: '''Like, you want us to go to some crazy place filled with criminals?! Count me out! '''Bouldergeist: '''Shaggy, Ninjago City's not full of criminals. '''Norville Shaggy Rogers: '''There's no way you're getting me and Scoob to that city! '''Daphne Ann Blake: '''I know how to get them there. (Pulls out Scooby Snacks Box.) '''Norville Shaggy Rogers/Scooby-Doo: '''Uh-oh! '''Daphne Ann Blake: '''Would you do it... '''Scooby-Doo: '''Don't do it! '''Daphne Ann Blake: '''For a... '''Norville Shaggy Rogers: '''NOT THAT!! ANYTHING BUT THAT!!! '''Daphne Ann Blake: '(Pulls out a Scooby Snack.) Scooby Snack? 'Aquos: '''What? She's bribing them with dog food? '''Frederick Herman Jones: '''Oh, yeah. Daphne bribes Shaggy and Scooby with Scooby Snacks as a way to use them as live bait to lure in the monsters. '''Norville Shaggy Rogers: '''Nuh-uh. We are not doing it for one Scooby Snack. '''Daphne Ann Blake: '(Pulls out another Scooby Snack.) Two Scooby Snacks? 'Scooby-Doo: '''We're still ignoring you. And we don't want to do it for two Scooby Snacks. '''Daphne Ann Blake: '(Pulls out another Scooby Snack.) Three Scooby Snacks? 'Norville Shaggy Rogers: '(Opens both eyes. Looks at Scooby panting.) Okay, you got a deal. 'Frederick Herman Jones: '(Grabs three Scooby Snacks from Daphne and three Scooby Snacks from the Scooby Snacks Box. Shaggy and Scooby get excited.) Go long, guys! (Fred throws the Scooby Snacks. Shaggy and Scooby ate three Scooby Snacks.) 'Norville Shaggy Rogers: '''This place better have a snack bar. I'm so hungry. '''Scooby-Doo: '''Me too. I can go for snacks from Ninjago City. (Laughs) ''(On the way to Ninjago City) (The Justice League and the Spinjitzu Ninjas are in the Javelin to Ninjago City) 'Batman: '''So, you're from your hometown Ninjago City, correct? '''Bluelectro: '''Yeah. It's really great that I might see my mother again. V.O Mom, I'm coming back home. (Slaps Cyborg's hand with his lightning elemental power.) '''Cyborg: '''OWW!!!! Why won't you let me touch your Cape and your Utility Belt?! Just this once?!?! '''Bluelectro: '''Probably because... You're too clumsy to be a ninja, Cyborg. I plotted, planned and reacted to a world of cowardly, superstitious criminals. Batman's both my sidekick and my mentor. '''Cyborg: '(Mouthing) Stupid Lightning Ninja. 'Bluelectro: '''I anticipated that before you said it. (Zaps Cyborg again.) '''Cyborg: '(Shrieks) 'Jessica Cruz: '''Ever since my friends are gone, I have a fear of being watched by millions of people. '''Energon: '''I know. For a Ninjagonean like me, it's hard to live a normal life. At least we're green lanterns of Sector 2814. (Touches Jessica's hand.) '''Batman: '''I called Robin, Batgirl and Nightwing to come with us to Ninjago City. Is Wu your mentor? '''Flamenado: '''Yeah. He's the Master of Creation. '''Flash: '''I thought he's the Master of Destruction? '''Energon: '''That's my father Garmadon. My mother Misako is an archeologist. '''Superman: '''Well, our old friends are still missing us when Batman spend his final day at their home. '''Bouldergeist: '''What's it called? '''Superman: '''It's a secret. '''Green Lantern: '(to Superman) Don't mind the Spinners, Superman. They don't even know what the Archipelago is. 'Bouldergeist: '''Archi-What now? '''Green Lantern: '''See? '''Wonder Woman: '''Are there any female elemental masters besides yourself, Aquos? '''Aquos: '''Huh? Oh, yeah. My mother Maya was the Master of Water and Bluelectro's mother Jennifer was the Master of Lightning. She's been stranded in the Realm of Oni and Dragons for twenty years! '''Bluelectro: '''She's right, Wonder Woman. My mother was stranded in that realm but she got back to Ninjago City after we defeated the Iron Baron. '''Wonder Woman: '''Merciful Minerva. '''Cyborg: '''Is there another cyborg ninja besides yourself, Ice-tanium? '''Ice-tanium: '''It's "Nindroid". And there is one Nindroid of whom I share a relationship with. Her name is P.I.X.A.L.. It's short for "Primary Interactive X-ternal Assistant Life-form". She's the Samurai X. '''Cyborg: '(Singing) �� P.I.X.A.L. and Ice-tanium sittin' in the tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! �� (gets zapped by Bluelectro and shrieks again.) Really, man?! 'Bluelectro: '''Not very nice to tease his relationship with P.I.X.A.L., Cyborg. ''(Mystery Inc. are in the Mystery Machine on the way to Ninjago City.) 'Norville Shaggy Rogers: '''Man, oh, man. I'm so hungry. Good thing (pulls out box of cookies.) I have one box of cookies. ''(Scooby nudges the box and ate all the cookies.) 'Norville Shaggy Rogers: '''Like, dude! No fair! '''Scooby-Doo: '(laughs) 'Daphne Ann Blake: '''You know what's strange? Those ninjas themselves. I mean, who are they? Really. '''Frederick Herman Jones: '''Who knows? '''Velma Daisy Dinkley: '''We've met them in Metropolis for the first time. Now we've been saved by Bluelectro in Gotham City. And we saw Bouldergeist in Central City. '''Daphne Ann Blake: '''What I heard from Bouldergeist is that they have experienced martial arts. '''Norville Shaggy Rogers: '''Like, I didn't know they're good painters. '''Velma Daisy Dinkley: '''No, the ninjas are experienced fighters. Their martial arts must be called "Spinjitzu". '''Scooby-Doo: '(laughs) Spinjitzu's a funny word. 'Daphne Ann Blake: '(looks at the sign.) Wait, Fred, stop the van! (Fred stops the Mystery Machine and the Gang looked at the sign written in Ninjagan words.) 'Velma Daisy Dinkley: '''Jinkies! The sign has mysterious letters. '''Norville Shaggy Rogers: '''Man, that is really bad haiku. Or good haiku? I can never tell. '''Daphne Ann Blake: '''Not Poem, a secret code. (Writes decoded words) Ta-da! '''Frederick Herman Jones: '(Reads) "Welcome to Ninjago City"! Hold the phone, how did you figure that out, Daphne? 'Daphne Ann Blake: '''It's a Ninjago code. That's my first time decoding ninja language. ''(Mystery Inc. then look at Ronin and R.E.X..) 'Norville Shaggy Rogers: '''Zoinks! '''Scooby-Doo: '''Ruh-roh. 'Ronin: 'You kids feeling okay? '''Frederick Herman Jones: '''No, sir. We're just going to enter Ninjago City. '''Ronin: '''Are you? (They nod) That van of yours is really "hippie". '''Norville Shaggy Rogers: '''Did he just called me a hippie?! '''Scooby-Doo: '(holds back Shaggy) Settle down, Raggy! 'Frederick Herman Jones: '''It's called the Mystery Machine. '''Ronin: '''I guess I believe you, if you're more mysterious than the Serpentine. (The Scooby Gang looked at him confused) What? No money? '''Frederick Herman Jones: '''Sorry, we're just gonna get moving. Thanks for the chat, Mr... '''Ronin: '''Name's "Ronin". ''(Ronin takes off.) 'Scooby-Doo: '''Phew. That was close. ''(On the Javelin) (Energon and Aquos then spot Ronin and R.E.X..) 'Energon: '''Is that who I think it is? '''Aquos: '(gasps) IT'S RONIN!! 'Cyborg: '''Who? '''Energon: '''One of our friends! Hey! Ronin!! '''Bluelectro/Aquos/Flamenado/Ice-tanium/Bouldergeist: '''Ronin!!! ''(The Ninjas wave at Ronin.) 'Ronin: '''Huh? (Looks at the Ninjas) Ninja?! You came back! (Spots Justice League) What the? Looks like they got new buddies. (communicates with the Javelin) It's great to see you again! '''Flamenado: '''And we're really excited to see you and Ninjago City again! '''Ronin: '(Chuckles) I know, Kai. I still remember you, Nya, Cole, Jay, Zane and Lloyd. (Looks at Bluelectro's cape and Utility Belt) Jay, what's with the cape and the belt? 'Bluelectro: '''It's my Utility Belt and Cape. I go with the name "Bluelectro" now. '''Aquos: '''Mine's "Aquos"! '''Flamenado: '''Mine is now "Flamenado"! '''Energon: '''I am "Energon"! '''Ice-tanium: '''I am now "Ice-tanium"! '''Bouldergeist: '''You can see that I'm a ghost again, but I love being one again! And my name is "Bouldergeist"! '''Robins: '(chuckles) Nice names, for a couple of Modern-Ninjas. Oh, yeah. Who are your buddies? 'Energon: '''Ronin, this is the Justice League. Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Cyborg, Flash, Jessica and Green Lantern! Justice League, this is Ronin! '''Superman: '''It's a pleasure to meet you! '''Ronin: '''The pleasure is all mine. Follow me to Ninjago City! Masters Wu, Garmadon, Ray, Maya and Jennifer are going to be happy! ''(They follow Ronin to Ninjago City. They enter Ninjago City.) (Back at the Museum, Wu, Jennifer, Ray, Maya, Misako and Garmadon looked at a new picture of all the Ninja and P.I.X.A.L. they took in front of the Museum.) 'P.I.X.A.L.: '''Misako, Masters Wu, Garmadon, Jennifer, Ray, Maya, come quickly! (She leaves.) '''Master Garmadon: '''P.I.X.A.L.? '''Master Wu: '(Drops the picture and he, Garmadon, Misako, Maya, Ray and Jennifer race after P.I.X.A.L.) What is it? (The five masters and Misako exit the museum and see the Javelin with the Ninjas inside.) 'Master Jennifer: '''My son, he's here! '''Master Garmadon: '''Lloyd! '''Master Ray: '''Our children are back! '''Misako: '''I don't believe it! '''Master Wu: '''It's them! They're back! ''(In the Javelin) 'Bluelectro: '''I can't believe we're going to be reunited with our friends and my mother! '''Aquos: '(Spots Borg Industries) Hey! There's Borg Industries! 'Flamenado: '(Spots Ninjago Museum) There's the museum! 'Energon: '(Spots Dareth's Training Dojo) And there's Dareth's Dojo! 'Wonder Woman: '''Beautiful. '''Batman: '''Amazing. '''Cyborg: '''Wow! '''Green Lantern/Flash: '''Whoa! '''Bouldergeist: '(Looking down) Keep an eye out for our friends and masters. 'Cyborg: '(to Aquos) Is there any fro-yo? 'Aquos: '''What? No! It's where our vehicles are made before we left Ninjago City! '''Flash: '''How can you tell which one's your friends? '''Energon: '''Master Wu has a beard, but my father doesn't. P.I.X.A.L. is a Nindroid like Ice-tanium, Ray and Maya are Flamenado and Aquos' parents and Jennifer is Bluelectro's mother. '''Batman: '''It looks like I'll have to get my tracker and-- '''Ice-tanium: '(Spots P.I.X.A.L., Wu, Garmadon, Ray, Maya, Jennifer and Misako who waved at them) I found them!! 'Superman: '''Well, I better land then, I don't want you guys to be impatient. ''(Superman lands the Javelin. The Ninjas leave the Javelin and saw their parents, P.I.X.A.L. and Wu.) 'Energon/Ice-tanium/Bouldergeist/Aquos/Bluelectro/Flamenado: '''Master Wu!! '''Master Wu: '(He, Ray, Maya, Garmadon, Misako, Jennifer and P.I.X.A.L. hug each of the Ninja.) Nya! Kai! Zane! Cole! 'Master Jennifer: '''Oh, Jason! (Hugs his son tearfully in happiness.) You've returned! '''Bluelectro: '''Mom, it's great to finally see you again! '''Misako/Master Garmadon: '(They hug Energon.) Lloyd! 'Energon: '''Mother, Father! '''P.I.X.A.L.: '(She runs up and jumps on Ice-tanium.) Zane! 'Ice-tanium: '''Whoa-ah! (Laughs.) '''Misako: '''It's been two years since you left Ninjago City, Ninja. '''Aquos: '''Two years? Whoa. '''Ronin: '''She's got a point there, guys. '''Master Garmadon: '(looks at Bluelectro.) Jay, what are you wearing? (points at the belt and cape.) 'Bluelectro: '''That's my cape and this is my Utility Belt. '''Ronin: '''Lloyd told me that they're in a team of superheroes called the Justice League and-- '''Master Wu: '''Justice what? '''Superman: '''Justice League. I'm Superman. And this is Batman, Wonder Woman, Cyborg, Flash and the Green Lanterns. '''P.I.X.A.L.: '''My processors indicate that your words are 100% right. '''Superman: '''The Spinjitzu Ninjas have their own superhero identities. Jay is Bluelectro, Nya is Aquos, Kai is Flamenado, Zane is Ice-tanium, Cole is Bouldergeist and Lloyd is Energon. They saved us from Darkseid. Ninjas, show them your new powers. ''(Bluelectro creates a lightning hover bolt, Aquos creates bubble bounce, Flamenado covers himself in fire, Ice-tanium skates around, Bouldergeist knocks on the ground, creating a small Ghostquake and Energon heals Misako's scratch with his healing powers.) '''Master Garmadon: '''Very impressive. '''Master Jennifer: '''Beautiful. '''Master Wu: '''Very amazing. '''Bouldergeist: '''Yeah. We've unlocked those powers before we joined the League. Wait a minute. Where's Dad? '''Ronin: '''He left behind a letter. Guess you should read it. '''Bouldergeist: ''(reads the letter.)'' "Dear Cole, I heard that you conquered your fear of singing. So, I decided to hang up my cane and travel the world to see the music theatres across each countries. I also heard that you became a superhero. I am very happy with you. From Lou." Whoa. Dad is travelling around the world? 'Master Wu: '''Yes he is. One question. Why are you a ghost again? '''Bouldergeist: '''Oh yeah. This might have happened when we woke up in Metropolis. ''(Superman noticed Dareth behind him.) 'Superman: '''Is someone behind me? '''Bluelectro/Bouldergeist: '''Dareth. '''Dareth: '''Blue Boy doesn't look so tough. He'll be (Superman groans in annoyance.) cowering in fear once I defeat him. I, Grand Sensei Dareth, call upon the greatest animal to give me strength, the Dragon. Heeyah! ''(He hits Superman, but screams in pain. Everyone laughs at him.) 'Energon: '(to Cyborg.) Dareth falsely refers himself as "Grand Sensei", which is not a real title. He is the biggest chicken in Ninjago City. 'Dareth: '''You should stop wearing costumes. It's not even Halloween yet. (to the Justice League.) You are a couple of very weird kids. ''(Bluelectro growls at Dareth and uses Spinjitzu on him. Dareth screams like a girl.) 'Bluelectro: '''No one. And I mean, no one, says that to my partner. (glare at Dareth.) Got it, Dareth? (Dareth fearfully nods.) ''(Skylor approaches the Ninjas.) 'Skylor: '''Welcome back, you guys. (turns to the Justice League.) You must be the Justice League. '''Flamenado: '''Good to see you again, Skylor. ''(Mystery Inc. arrive.) 'Dareth: '''Man, (points at Energon and Jessica.) I can't believe-- (Aquos covers his mouth.) '''Master Wu: '''Ninja, care to give these fellow heroes a tour. '''Bouldergeist: '''Sure thing. '''Ice-Tanjung: '''Affirmative. '''Aquos: '''Yeah. '''Bluelectro: '''Yeah. Sure. ''(Bluelectro and Batman go with Jennifer, Bouldergeist goes with Mystery Inc., Energon goes with Jessica in private, Ice-tanium and P.I.X.A.L. lead Cyborg to the Borg Tower, and Flamenado and Aquos stay with their parents, while Superman, Wonder Woman, Flash, Green Lantern, Nightwing, Batgirl and Robin went to the museum.) (Bluelectro is walking with his mother.) 'Bluelectro: '''Mom, I was very happy to see you again. '''Master Jennifer: '''I know, Jason. '''Bluelectro: '''Mom, I'm Bluelectro. Why did you call me by my secret identity? It's not a bad thing. (see's her shedding a tear. Bluelectro stops walking.) '''Batman: '''Your mother is very quiet. '''Bluelectro: '''Yeah. It must be because my birth father died when I was a baby. She and I have our own same weakness called "Endless Griefs". (Batman tries to walk to her, but Bluelectro puts his arm in the way and shakes his head.) I need to talk to her in private. ''(Bluelectro follows his mother. Batman sheds a tear.) 'Batman: '''Poor fellow. Very emotional, but a strong ally. (Sniffles.) ''(Energon and Jessica are in the streets.) 'Energon: '''Being a green lantern, did you ever imagine hanging out with the other lanterns before you were given a tour of Ninjago City? '''Jessica Cruz: '''Guy is not a good person. Before I met you, I always dreamed of being with you. '''Energon: '''Before we joined the League, Bluelectro and Father went to search for the final Oni Mask after they went through "Strangler's Path." '''Jessica Cruz: '''Did you say "Strangler's Path?" That's cheery. Why is it called that? '''Energon: '''Places like these always have colorful names. Half the time, it doesn't mean anything. The Caves of Despair, Blind Man's Eye, Hiroshi's Labyrinth. (his Deepstone Armor glows and Energon is now in his lantern uniform.) Whoa! My lantern uniform looks just like Hal's. (walks to Jessica.) Jess, you okay? '''Jessica Cruz: '''It's nothing. I still have stage fright whenever everywhere I go, everyone watches me. '''Energon: '''Jessica, it's okay. It doesn't matter if you have stage fright or not. You're a Green Lantern. I don't care if your fears are holding you back, you and I are stronger together. ''(Jessica kisses Energon on the lips, making him shocked.) '''Jessica Cruz: '''Should I not have done that? '''Energon: '''I'll take that as a yes. (he and Jessica smile.) Category:Customs Category:Custom Movies Category:Custom LEGO DC Comics movies Category:Custom Ninjago Movies